Cicatrices
by AliPon
Summary: Cuando Shoto fue llamado por Giran para unirse a la Liga de Villanos, accedió más por aburrimiento que porque realmente quisiera estar ahí. Nunca se imaginó que encontraría a un chico con ojos jade, cabellos del mismo color y una sed de sangre asfixiante y excitante. Al parecer, no fue mala idea aceptar estar en ese grupo.[TodoDeku][VillainAU]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor.**

***~Advertencias: violencia gráfica, lenguaje soez, homicidios, tortura. ~***

**Notas al final**

* * *

Cuando Shoto fue llamado por Giran para unirse a la Liga de Villanos, accedió más por aburrimiento que porque realmente quisiera estar ahí. Sólo quería echar un vistazo a la clase de Quirks que encontraría, qué objetivo tenía ese líder que —según había escuchado— era discípulo de All for One. Tenía curiosidad de saber si valía la pena unirse o seguir como un lobo solitario. Un lobo sin ataduras, sin vínculo con nadie. Un lobo que volvía cenizas con su zurda y congelaba con su diestra. Un lobo de hielo y fuego.

Había estado sobreviviendo años porque tenía cuentas pendientes con _ese hombre_. Ese mal nacido que siempre lo vio como un objeto, como algo que podía romper sin miramientos con tal de convertirlo en lo más perfecto a sus malditos ojos. Shoto creció con odio e ira, con deseos de asesinar a ese que se hacía llamar su padre, pero siempre se detenía por su madre. Aquella mujer amorosa y que buscaba protegerlo, aunque fueran patéticos sus intentos. Shoto la amó y se aferró a ella, a esa ancla que lo ataba a un sueño frágil e inocente: ser un héroe. Un héroe para su madre, para salvarla de su infierno. Y con ese sueño, que débilmente lograba mantener, podía continuar los entrenamientos inhumanos a los que Enji lo sometía. Nunca olvidaría las noches que se pasaba en vela, quejándose por lo bajo debido al dolor en su pequeño cuerpo, al cansancio y la rabia que iban acumulándose conforme pasaba el tiempo. El único confort que recibía era de su madre; una mujer débil, rota y que buscaba protegerlo lo mejor que podía.

Aún recuerda esa noche que Enji enfureció —porque no podía hacer lo que le pedía a causa del dolor que lo embargó y la constante sensación de querer vomitar— que sin medir nada, quemó parte del rostro de Shoto. El ardor, la desesperación, sentir su garganta desgarrarse por los gritos que emergieron desde lo más profundo de su ser, fue todo lo que sintió. No recuerda mucho, la agonía fue demasiada que incluso en los brazos de su madre no pudo calmarse.

La llama que mantenía ligeramente vivo su sueño de ser héroe se fue apagando poco a poco. Se fue desvaneciendo para nunca volver.

A esas alturas de su vida no podía evitar reírse de aquel sueño. No podía culpar a su madre, ella fue quien lo ayudó a escapar, pereciendo ante la golpiza dada por Enji. Ella se arriesgó y fue su heroína aún si no era una profesional. Recuerda su rostro triste, pero aliviado de saber que su hijo ya no estaba dentro de aquella _prisión_. Ella susurró un "te amo, hijo" que hizo llorar a Shoto, que lo desmoronó y apretujó su tierno corazón. En silencio, en una especie de transe, él presenció cómo Enji desquitaba su ira golpeando sin miramientos el cuerpo alguna vez cálido de Rei; destrozando así el corazón de Shoto. Cuando Enji pareció tranquilizarse y notar que había asesinado a su esposa, maldijo a los cuatro vientos, diciendo en voz alta que debía buscar otra mujer con un Quirk similar o que fuera más competente. El pequeño que yacía escondido entre los arbustos que había al otro lado de la cerca de la casa y que tenía una vista perfecta de la sala —justo donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Rei y un enojado Enji— seguía derramando lágrimas amargas, que le hicieron saborear la pérdida más dolorosa de su corta vida. Ver a _ese hombre_ preocuparse por encontrar una sustituta quebró la poca inocencia y cordura en Shoto. Las cadenas que mantenían prisionero su odio cayeron estruendosamente, liberando a la bestia que aulló lastimera. Desde ese día, Shoto no se permitió morir, porque tenía que rendir cuentas con ese asesino que se hacía llamar héroe. ¡Ja! Tan despreciable.

Y a pesar de que Shoto detestaba su lado izquierdo, no podía negar que había sido de gran utilidad. Desde que escapó de aquella jaula de tatami y madera a sus diez años, andando por las calles, fue que probó ese fruto que siempre lo tentó: ser un asesino. Aún recuerda la satisfacción que sintió al quemar a aquellos pervertidos que quisieron aprovecharse de su soledad y su aparente fragilidad. Escuchar sus gritos y pensar qué tan placentero sería escuchar los de ese hijo de puta, lo incentivaron a seguir ese camino. Le encantó tanto la imagen mental de su padre pereciendo ante su propio Quirk que tomó una decisión: perfeccionaría sus habilidades en el arte de matar. Controlaría su Quirk fuera como fuese.

Y así, solo contra el mundo, con alas rotas, sueños hechos cenizas e inocencia manchada, Shoto fue adquiriendo experiencia, matando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino, cultivando ese odio hacia Enji y desechando la idea de siquiera volverse un héroe. Él nunca lo sería, porque si Endeavor se hacía llamar héroe y era un malnacido, ¿quién podía asegurarle que no había más de su calaña?

Ahora, frente a ese edificio al que lo había llevado Giran, sintió algo burbujear en su estómago y que su corazón comenzara a palpitar un poco más rápido, como si tuviera expectativa de esa reunión. Notó que tenían una buena fachada al hacerse pasar por un bar. Letreros luminosos se acoplaban bien con la transitada calle. Tan inofensivo, tan común ante el ojo de cualquiera, que podían estar construyendo un arma de destrucción masiva en el interior y nadie sospecharía. Sin embargo, no era un arma lo que se estaba desarrollando en el interior, era el plan perfecto. Por lo poco que le había dicho Giran, el líder quería mostrar al mundo cómo podía caer cual castillo de naipes si se deshacían del Símbolo de la Paz.

A paso lento, calmado y con las manos en los bolsillos, Shoto siguió al otro hombre. Se adentraron a los oscuros pasillos del lugar, percibiendo esa frialdad característica del mundo al que pertenecía desde hacía tiempo. Escuchando el eco de sus pisadas al subir cada peldaño de una escalera de concreto, atravesando estrechos corredores, es como llegó frente a una puerta de madera con una diminuta ventana cuadrangular en la parte superior cubierta de barrotes y que dejaba pasar la luz de la habitación que resguardaba.

Giran se detuvo frente a aquella puerta y tocó ligeramente, anunciando su llegada. Shoto pudo escuchar murmullos y alguno que otro ruido de movimiento a través de la madera.

—Vaya, al parecer están todos —comentó Giran al abrir la puerta a medias sin temor, sin mayores ceremonias. Shoto aún no podía ver el interior.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo alguien con voz rasposa, como si su garganta estuviera reseca y con un tono entre molesto e indiferente.

—¡Hola a ti también, Shigaraki! —exclamó Giran con tono burlón, abriendo por completo la puerta y que Shoto pudiera ver a todos los que estaban ahí.

Reconoció a Dabi, con quién se enfrentó hace algunos años cuando estaba cazando a un imbécil que había osado intentar traicionarlo en un trabajo. No estaban en buenos términos, sin embargo, podían tolerarse. Sus ojos desiguales se posaron en una chica rubia, ojos ámbar y que denotaban locura, esa clase de locura que destaza y asfixia. Ella le sonrió ampliamente, desprendiendo un aura peligrosa.

Sus ojos viajaron a un chico sentado frente a la barra. Sus cabellos azules celestes, maltratados y desordenados contrastaban con aquella mano mutilada que tenía cubriendo su rostro, como si de una máscara se tratase. Sus pupilas rojas, diminutas y que lo miraban fijamente, le recordaron brevemente a _ese hombre_. Notó ese enfado querer emerger y activar su Quirk para deshacerse de ese tipo. No obstante, trató de serenarse.

Así que apartó la mirada y la posó en Kurogiri. Nunca olvidaría a ese _hombre_ que tiempo atrás intentó reclutarlo, pero entendió que Shoto no era fácil de convencer o que despertara su interés.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Lobo de Hielo y Fuego —habló Kurogiri, siempre tan refinado a pesar de su aspecto de una flama oscura con toques violetas. Su vestimenta de _barman_ era tan peculiar que era difícil de olvidar.

—Sí —replicó Shoto sin muchas ceremonias y con expresión indiferente.

—Así que el dichoso "As" es nada más ni nada menos que Shoto Todoroki, hijo de Enji Todoroki; o mejor conocido como Endeavor. ¿Qué dirá él cuando sepa que su hijo es un villano? —Una voz algo aguda, burlona y venenosa detrás de él hizo que mirara por sobre su hombro y viera directamente unos ojos esmeraldas. Eran grandes y parecían pozos infernales. Shoto frunció el entrecejo tras haber procesado lo que había dicho.

Detestaba que lo relacionaran con ese hijo de puta, así que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que un desconocido se atreviera a hablar tan a la ligera. Todos en su mundo sabían su procedencia, pero sólo mencionar a Endeavor y relacionarlo con él era una muerte segura, por lo que se cuestionó si ese chico era un temerario o un imbécil.

—Te cuidado con lo que dices —susurró con la quijada tensa y sintiendo su Quirk pulsar por salir y asesinar a ese enano de cabellos rizados y del mismo color que sus ojos. Su rostro tenía un aire frío, distante y aterrador. Shoto conocía a pocos con esa clase de mirada vacía y a la vez determinada.

Sintió un calosfrío cuando vio aquel chico vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbatín verde y guantes de piel, sonreírle con burla y superioridad, recordándole un poco a _ese tipo_ que solía hacer el mismo gesto cuando veía cómo Shoto llegaba a lastimar a sus hermanos al activar su Quirk.

La ira empezaba a hacer estragos en su ser y eso no era para nada bueno.

—¿Qué me harás? ¿Quemarme vivo? ¿Congelarme entero? —retó aquél que dio un paso para acercarse a él. Shoto se tensó y a pesar de que sólo miraba al otro por encima del hombro, sintió que su espacio personal se había reducido y eso le crispó los nervios. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo extraño; el desconocido fue perdiendo su sonrisa dando paso a una expresión desinteresada, helada y hasta aburrida—. Me das asco.

Aquel comentario sorprendió a Shoto, dejándolo confundido y sintiendo cómo su enojo iba menguando para dar paso a la desorientación.

_¿Quién es este?_, pensó.

Con total tranquilidad, el desconocido pasó por su lado y se adentró a la estancia. Todos, incluyendo a Shoto, miraron con detenimiento al pequeño chico que se sentó a dos bancos de distancia de Tomura. Kurogiri de inmediato le sirvió una malteada en silencio. La chica rubia se veía extasiada, estaba sonrojada, sus ojos adquirieron otro poco de locura y su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más. Juntó sus piernas y llevó sus manos hechas puños hasta su pecho, apretándolas contra sí misma. Ella se estremecía y dejaba escapar suspiros y risillas agudas. Al parecer se había excitado al ver a aquel sujeto pasar.

Dabi miraba fijamente la espalda pequeña del otro, sintiendo irritación con sólo verle. Giran resopló y con hombros tensos llevó su diestra tras su nuca, deseando relajarse un poco. Tomura se veía intranquilo, admirando al otro chico, comenzando a rascarse un poco su cuello.

—Llegas tarde, Midoriya —puntualizó molesto. El aludido resultó ser el enano de cabellos verdes.

—Ya estoy aquí. Deja de quejarte. —Midoriya en ningún momento se dignó a mirar al otro, haciéndolo enojar.

—Shigaraki —llamó Kurogiri firme y como si quisiera reprenderlo porque se había puesto de pie rápidamente, tirando el banco en el que había estado sentado. Tenía claras intenciones de cobrárselas a ese chico que permaneció indiferente a su reacción.

—¡Ya lo sé, maldición! —exclamó Tomura con ira contenida hacia Kurogiri—. Sólo deseo que el Maestro se aburra de ti y pueda asesinarte de una vez por todas, pequeña mierda.

Midoriya dejó de beber su malteada para girarse y clavar sus esmeraldas retadoras en el otro. Recuperó aquella sonrisa burlona en su rostro, enfermando al molesto Tomura.

—¿Asesinarme? No me hagas reír. Si te corto ambas manos... ¿Podrás hacer algo? ¿Lo intentarás patéticamente con tus pies? ¿Será que poco a poco te volverás polvo por el descontrol? ¿Qué serán de esas manos que te sostienen? ¿Seguirán ahí siempre? ¿Estás seguro?

El ambiente se tornó pesado, oscuro, cruel, la maldad merodeando y acariciando a cada espectador con sutileza escalofriante. La suave voz de Midoriya parecía ser un cántico maldito, un hechizo oscuro que paralizó a todos los presentes.

Shoto sintió su espalda enfriarse, de hecho, su lado derecho se tornó más frío y llegó a dolerle la mano. Se preguntó si aquel desgraciado poseía un Quirk capaz de paralizar con su voz, porque no se explicaba todo esto. No podía poseer el mismo Quirk que Stain, esto era algo menos físico, pero con una violencia brutal escondida, deseosa de salir y aniquilar a todos los presentes.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos. —La TV que había al otro lado de la habitación se encendió, con la frase de "Sound only" a la mitad, resaltando por su blancura en medio de tonalidades grisáceas y hasta negras. Tomura chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, reconociendo como su Maestro al que había hablado.

—Maestro —dijo Shigaraki más tranquilo, aunque algo tenso por la presencia de un Midoriya que había decidido seguir bebiendo su malteada.

—All for One —murmuró Shoto, mirando la pantalla con ojos entrecerrados. Giran suspiró con desgano y ligeramente más relajado.

—Buen trabajo, Giran —elogió All for One, su voz sonando un poco entrecortada y con ligera estática—. Bienvenido seas, Lobo de Hielo y Fuego. Esperaba por ti.

Shoto enarcó una ceja, incrédulo de tal hecho. Notó el rostro de fastidio de Dabi y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él… por esta ocasión. ¿Que esperaba por él? ¿Planeaba ganar su interés elogiándolo y diciéndole palabras bonitas? ¿En serio este era el tan temido y a la vez aclamado All for One?

—Me han dicho que eres difícil de encontrar —continuó el mayor, riendo al final de la frase como si se tratara de una broma—. Pero al fin estás aquí. Asumo que sigues con dudas sobre esta organización que Tomura está formando poco a poco, pero debes saber con toda certeza que es el lugar al que perteneces.

—¿Lugar al que pertenezco? —habló ligeramente molesto.

—Oh, sí, mi querido Shoto —afirmó el hombre completamente seguro de sí mismo, como si no hubiese percibido la molestia que se dejó entrever en el menor—. Un lugar que puede ayudarte a cumplir tu objetivo. —Shoto frunció el entrecejo y cerró sus manos para formar puños listos para dejar salir su Quirk—. Porque yo sé lo que quieres hacer, quieres vengarte de los héroes, ¿cierto? En especial de aquel que maldijo la mitad de tu cuerpo… —El menor estaba lanzando una mirada asesina a aquella pantalla, deseando tener frente a él a ese tipejo que osaba hablar de él con tanto descaro—. Y chicos como tú son mis preferidos, porque llegan a sorprenderme de vez en cuando y eso me entretiene.

—Maldito pervertido —interrumpió Midoriya quien giraba el vaso vacío con su índice colocado en la orilla. Tras su comentario se escuchó la risa de All for One quien sonaba divertido, enfadando al de cabellos verdes.

—Siempre tan divertido, mi querido Midoriya —elogió el mayor, haciendo que Dabi entornara los ojos y la chica rubia tratara de contener su risa. Tomura, por otra parte, había vuelto a enojarse.

—Espero mi paga, cumplí con lo que pediste. Yo me largo —anunció Giran, abandonando la estancia, dejando a un fastidiado Shoto.

—Sí, Giran, te llegará sin falta —aseguró All for One sabiendo que el hombre ya se había retirado.

Pronto el lugar quedó sumido en un silencio mortífero, casi tan palpable que podía sentirse su respiración pausada, tranquila y con dejes de burla asomándose. Había algo que incomodaba a Shoto, y principalmente era ese gran villano que había tras aquella pantalla. ¿Sabría todo de él realmente? Si su memoria no le fallaba, siempre había cuidado no decir más de la cuenta a quien fuera, porque aprendió que la información podía ser más perjudicial que benéfica si se trataba de la personal. Shoto había realizado varios trabajos sucios para gente horripilante y siempre la información lograba provocar terror en sus víctimas. Es así como su cuerpo se tensó tan pronto el otro le aseguró que sabía todo de él. Debía irse con cuidado con esa gente; y algo le decía que debía cuidarse aún más de ese tal Midoriya, quien le miraba de soslayo con ojos sedientos de sangre y que adquirieron una oscuridad densa. En especial de ese enano que había osado llamarlo por su nombre y relacionarlo con desenfado con Endeavor.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Shoto, terminando con el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

—¡Únete a nosotros! —exclamó el mayor con deleite.

—No lo quiero —intervino Tomura con completo fastidio, rascándose con mayor ahínco—. No lo necesito…

—Oh, Shigaraki. Él será un gran aliado. Es el mejor de su clase —explicó el mayor, provocando que Tomura tensara la mandíbula—. Podrá ayudarte a despejar el camino y remediar esos errores del pasado.

Shigaraki nuevamente chasqueó la lengua y detuvo sus acciones. Pareció sopesarlo por unos segundos, entendiendo lo que su Maestro le había propuesto. Kurogiri razonó con él, comentando todas aquellas proezas que Shoto logró en esos ya diez años como lobo solitario. Le hizo ver que su Quirk era idóneo para masacres y que era alguien con una mente tan aguda como la de Midoriya; este último bufó y lanzó el vaso contra Kurogiri, quien lo atrapó antes de que se rompiera.

—Así que, puede ser un buen _perro_ —susurró Shigaraki, mirando el techo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. A Shoto no le agradó cómo se refirió a él, sin embargo, también se encontraba analizando todo. Los pros y los contras de unirse a la Liga de Villanos.

—¿Qué gano si me uno a ustedes? —inquirió Shoto, mirando a todos con ojos inquisitivos y atento a cualquier sonido proveniente de la pantalla.

—Conseguirás tu venganza…

—Esa la puedo hacer cuando quiera —replicó con cierta arrogancia en sus palabras.

—No lo dudo —concordó All for One, siempre con voz suave.

—¿Pero…?

—Pero si te unes a nosotros podrás hacer justicia por tu propia mano. Acabar con la causa raíz de toda tu trágica historia; All Might —aseveró con total confianza que causó un estremecimiento en Shoto.

—Supongo que me dejarás hacerlo siempre y cuando haga lo que tú o Tomura me ordenen, ¿cierto?

—Entiendes rápido. Como era de esperarse… Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Shoto observó con detenimiento la pantalla, sabiendo que nada ganaría con hacerlo. Necesitaba pensarlo bien. Algo dentro de él le decía que se uniera, que por fin podría hacer lo que quisiera sin necesidad de hacerlo ver como un "accidente", por ejemplo. Shoto había estado vigilando la vida de _ese _hombre, y sabía que la nueva familia que había formado le enorgullecía a niveles enfermos. En su interior burbujeaba la ansiedad de derramar tanta sangre como le fuera posible, deseando ver el rostro enfurecido y hasta perdido de Enji…

—…Lo pensaré.

**~*[6 MESES DESPUÉS]*~**

Shoto miraba a Midoriya leer y releer documentos mientras escribía en una libreta que llevaba a todos lados y guardaba con recelo. Llevaban trabajando juntos ya seis meses y no podía decir que su relación había mejorado tan siquiera un poco. Ninguno se atrevía a intentar comunicarse fuera de las misiones que les daban. All for One intentaba por todos los medios que ambos se volvieran un equipo, pues los veía como las cartas triunfales de la Liga, además de ser apoyo para proteger a Tomura. No era una posición que les agradara, pues desde el inicio Midoriya no se mostró "amigable" y siempre puntualizó su repudio. Su mueca cada que Shoto se acercaba a revisar planos o papeles o simplemente porque pasaba por ahí, nunca pasó desapercibida por nadie.

Kurogiri le comentó —en una ocasión que estaba bebiendo— que Midoriya repudiaba todo lo relacionado a los Quirks. Nadie sabía la razón, ni siquiera All for One, quién se mostraba complacido por la altanería del menor. Si acaso Midoriya poseía un Quirk nunca lo manifestó. Eso causó cierta curiosidad en Shoto, no obstante, se mantuvo al margen, observándolo. El chico era demasiado inteligente, siempre trazando planes brillantes que los llevaron a victorias constantes. Gustaba de comer cosas dulces de vez en cuando, siempre escribía en su libreta cuando estaban en espera o después de una misión, tenía una afinidad por la puntualidad y el orden, no hablaba más allá de lo debido y nunca se quitaba sus guantes de piel. Podía decirse que era alguien _normal_; si ser un villano lo era.

Conforme fueron pasando los meses, ambos empezaron a tener más misiones juntos, todas exitosas; alterando a la sociedad, poniendo en alerta a las agencias de héroes y burlarse de ellos.

Shigaraki ya no le lanzaba amenazas a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo, seguía pareciendo un crío encaprichado. No lo veía como un líder, pero Midoriya había captado su atención de una forma retorcida y bastante molesta, por ello continuaba en la Liga.

Ese enano...

Shoto logró percibir esa sensación letal de algo acercarse rápidamente y con la intención de herirlo o matarlo. Tanto tiempo solo y en las calles lo llevaron a refinar sus sentidos e intuición. Por lo que no fue difícil detener aquella daga que iba dirigida a su ojo izquierdo. La detuvo tomándola entre sus dedos índice y medio de su zurda. Su mirada dura y mortífera se posó en un serio Midoriya que tenía su mano extendida.

Tremendo hijo de puta.

—Si sigues mirándome como hace cinco segundos —habló amenazante el de orbes esmeraldas—, la próxima vez no fallaré.

Shoto supo que hablaba en serio, su rostro de facciones algo aniñadas se volvía amenazante, oscuro y con sed de sangre emanando de todo su ser cada que le dirigía la palabra. Parecía frágil, débil y posiblemente inofensivo, hasta que hablaba o posaba sus ojos en el interlocutor.

Shoto ya se había acostumbrado a esa mirada de desprecio que siempre le dedicaba, por lo que simplemente asintió, con su zurda derritió la daga con el fuego que concentró en su palma. Tras ponerse de pie giró su mano y dejó caer sobre el piso el metal líquido, quemando la madera y dejando un hoyo humeante en su lugar. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y en esos jades notó la frustración y odio. Sin decir nada más, abandonó la sala. El departamento donde se encontraban estaba alejado de la ciudad pues All for One separó al grupo tan pronto All Might dio con uno de los laboratorios donde creaban a los Nomu.

No les quedó de otra que estar juntos en intentar no matarse hasta que All for One se comunicará con ellos.

Maldita sea.

Midoriya logró relajarse un poco cuando el otro se marchó. No sabía cuánto más lograría soportar tener alrededor a ese joven de cabellos bicolor, ojos desiguales, cicatriz en su rostro, alto y siempre vistiendo su impecable camisa blanca, pantalones negros y gabardina color borgoña. Odiaba a todos los que poseían Quirk. Odiaba al mundo por haberle arrebatado todo; familia, amigos, vida...

Y ahora tenía que tolerar a una bola de ineptos.

Diariamente se cuestionaba su decisión de estar en la Liga de Villanos (nombre estúpido, si le preguntaban), sin embargo, era la única forma de poder deshacerse de All Might. Tan sólo pronunciar su nombre (o siquiera pensarlo) le provocaba náuseas y la ira, que en su mayoría procuraba controlar, emergía violentamente. Nunca lo perdonaría. Ese hombre le dejó en claro que los héroes no son más que basura brillante y que fingen hacer un bien cuando ellos son los culpables de muchas pérdidas. Cada que ellos pelean contra un enemigo, dejan destrozos por todos lados y ni se diga de los daños colaterales que siempre implicaban vidas inocentes. Vidas que estuvieron en el lugar y momento erróneo. Todavía recuerda el tiempo que idolatró a All Might, que lo vio como su modelo a seguir, que lo impulsó a hacer cosas estúpidas como soñar con ser un héroe.

Habían pasado ya unos seis años años desde que estuvo frente a All Might; al verdadero, de hecho. Un hombre sumamente delgado, cabellos rubios desordenados con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro esquelético. Sus ojos azules brillaban en medio de la oscuridad de sus cuencas hundidas, dándole un aspecto tétrico y de alguien cansado. Su voz parecía desgastada y moribunda, nada comparado al All Might sonriente, desbordante de energía y Símbolo de la Paz…

Midoriya no pudo evitar lanzar las dagas que cargaba en sus bolsillos hacia la pared más cercana. Odio. Un gran odio empezó a recorrerlo.

¿Símbolo de la Paz?

¿En verdad todo el mundo lo creía?

La respiración de Izuku se tornó irregular y la tensión en su cuerpo iba incrementando a niveles extraordinarios. Sangre, necesitaba ver sangre, necesitaba…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de la silla de madera que estaba usando y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación para abandonarla. A paso veloz caminó el corredor que llevaba a la entrada; necesitaba salir. Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Shoto.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Shoto saliendo de la habitación contigua viéndolo con el ceño fruncido e incrédulo.

Izuku se detuvo, sintiendo sus pulmones llenarse de oxígeno con mayor dificultad. Sus manos tensas comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos miraban fijamente el suelo de madera.

—¿Midoriya? —llamó Shoto, notando que algo andaba mal con el otro y que su cuerpo se estremeció en cuanto lo nombró. En su interior, Shoto, sintió cómo se iba formando un nudo en su estómago, sudor frío recorrió su espina y la sensación de peligro lo puso a la defensiva, con su Quirk cosquilleando la yema de sus dedos. La temperatura en su cuerpo oscilaba entre el calor y el frío, recorriéndolo todo con frenesí. La espalda temblorosa de Izuku era más que suficiente para hacerle saber que debía estar completamente alerta.

"¿Símbolo de la paz?", pensó Izuku, no reaccionando a los llamados cautelosos del otro.

All Might era mierda… Un falso, una mentira…

Debió divulgar el aspecto real del "gran héroe" de Japón. Debió destruirlo en ese entonces, pero aún era débil y no experimentaba el sabor amargo de la pérdida, del abandono y soledad. Aunque no pasó más allá de unos meses cuando fue atravesado por una realidad totalmente cruel. Sí, había estado viviendo en una ilusión, una ilusión tan hermosa que cuando la burbuja se rompió fue pisoteado sin piedad. La sombra de All Might lo cubrió por completo, haciéndolo vivir en la oscuridad y ver cómo todo a su alrededor perecía.

—Midoriya.

"Esa voz, esa maldita voz."

Izuku se giró lentamente y se dignó a mirar a Shoto. Sus jades se habían vuelto pozos infernales, como un torbellino de llamas verdosas que deseaban acabar con todo. La sed de sangre estaba asfixiando a Shoto, quien se tensó ligeramente ante tal nociva mirada. En la mente de Izuku se sintió un éxtasis de tener a una presa maravillosa. Sus deseos de escucharlo gritar, suplicar y desangrarse lo hicieron sonreír ante la idea. Una sonrisa malévola, torcida y con signos de locura desenfrenada, sorprendió a Shoto. El chico heterocromático adquirió una posición defensiva, manifestando su Quirk. Cristales de hielo se formaron en la parte anterior de su antebrazo derecho, formando algo similar a púas sólidas y frías. En su lado izquierdo, a lo largo del brazo se generó un flujo de fuego que terminaba en su puño. Su lado izquierdo estaba ligeramente hacia atrás, con su pierna como apoyo, su brazo izquierdo extendido hacia atrás y el derecho frente a su pecho. Ligeramente había bajado su cabeza, mirando fijamente a Izuku.

Parecía como si estuviera acechando a su presa…

Parecía…

Izuku lo tomó como un signo de miedo, lo cual le causó gracia. Un tipo con un Quirk tan poderoso y devastador, temiendo a un _normal_. Temiendo a alguien que tuvo que afrontar un duro camino.

Shoto notó el cambió en la expresión de Izuku, como si hubiera recordado algo detestable y que lo hacía enfadar.

"Mierda. Y yo sin saber qué Quirk posee", pensó tenso.

—¿Sabes lo que odio de tipos como tú? —espetó Midoriya con repulsión y enojo—. Que siempre se esconden tras su Quirk, siempre humillan a quienes nacen _normales_, siempre se vanaglorian de lo que poseen… —Izuku llevó sus manos su rostro, presionando fuertemente como si quisiera aplastarlo—. Son un asco. ¡Todos lo son! Héroes, villanos… ¿Qué más da? Ustedes no saben lo que es no poseer un Quirk y que el mundo te pisotee, te destroce, te eche en cara que no encajas en él.

"¡¿No tiene Quirk?!", pensó Shoto con sorpresa denotada en su rostro, pero sin dejar de estar alerta. Esa aura asesina estaba creciendo y aunque el chico había confesado que no poseía un Quirk, Shoto lo había visto peleando con sus dagas. Siempre preciso, siempre letal y rápido. Con naturalidad eludía golpes o ataques de sus oponentes, como si supiera el punto débil, como si ya los hubiera analiza…

¡La libreta!

—El mundo antes estaba repleto de personas como yo, ¿no? Personas sin un Quirk; normales. Pero entonces… —Izuku alejó sus manos y dejó a la vista un rostro lleno de odio. Jades que lo devoraron entero—. Entonces apareció uno diferente, un imbécil con una sola unión en el dedo meñique del pie. ¿Puedes creer que sólo por eso aparecieron escorias como tú? —Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios—. ¡Por una mierda así es que me dijeron que me rindiera! Y luego vino _ese_, ese que todos llaman el Símbolo de la Paz. Ese hijo de perra que todos adoran e idolatran. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que no es más que un mentiroso, un arrogante y patético saco de huesos? ¡Es mierda!

En ese preciso instante, con rapidez, Izuku sacó dagas de sus bolsillos del pantalón y las lanzó a Shoto sin miramientos. Shoto generó con su pie derecho una pared de hielo para detener el ataque.

—Cierto —habló Izuku en tono perdido—, eres mitad hielo y mitad fuego. Claro. Entonces…

Midoriya aprovechó la poca visibilidad que tenía Shoto por culpa de la pared de hielo y corrió hasta él, usando dicha pared como un escudo contra el ataque de llamas que lanzo el otro cuando lo vio acercarse. Sabiendo que Shoto concentraba sus llamas en un solo punto al momento de lanzarlas, Izuku dio un giro a su izquierda, sintiendo lo caliente del fuego quemarle algunos cabellos y piel. Se impulsó de la pared para dar un brinco y acercarse a Shoto por arriba. Había visto pelear a Shoto y sabía que era alguien que usualmente buscaba acabar con su oponente con un solo ataque, por lo que podía ser algo torpe cuando de movimientos rápidos y ágiles se trataba.

"Patético", pensó Izuku, usando la pared de hielo de Shoto para dar un giro en aire y así propinarle una patada en la mejilla con total fuerza. "Después de disparar sus llamas, hay un retraso de dos segundos antes de que redireccione con su brazo y repita", recordó Izuku las notas que había tomado esos últimos meses.

Cuando vio derribado a Shoto y que en la comisura de su boca se asomaba un hilo de sangre, se sintió satisfecho. Él comprendía a Toga, él sabía lo excitante que era la sangre, verla, olerla, sentirla. Tan cálida, tan exquisitamente líquida y haciéndole ver que sólo cuando un ser con Quirk estaba siendo masacrado había igualdad. Izuku había cazado a tantos tipos como Shoto, con Quirks extraordinarios, pero con limitantes. Porque al final, el cuerpo reciente el uso excesivo de un Quirk, y eso ama Izuku. Por más que presuman de lo que poseen, no son más que defectuosos. Sí, ellos son los defectuosos no él.

All Might era el más defectuoso de todos y debía ser exterminado.

Izuku nuevamente se abalanzó sobre Shoto, sin darle un respiro y evitando que se levantara del suelo. Lanzó sus dagas, pero sólo una logró herir una pierna del otro, que había logrado esquivar la mayoría pues había girado en el piso hasta que quedó bocabajo y con rapidez se puso de pie, encarando a un eufórico Izuku. Aún con el ardor de la herida, Shoto logró esquivar las mortíferas dagas del otro, concentrando sus llamas y lanzándolas para que, al chocar, pudiera derretirlas. Con su brazo derecho lanzó algunas púas de hielo tan filosas como las armas de Midoriya. Sin embargo, el otro chico logró esquivarlas, aunque se hiciera de algunos rasguños en sus mejillas y brazos.

"Este tipo…", pensó Shoto mientras lo veía abalanzarse a él insistentemente. A pesar de saber que, un movimiento en falso y podía ser gravemente herido, la adrenalina recorría su ser en esos momentos. Esa sensación de peligro, de sed de sangre, de venganza, lo había cautivado de una forma torcida. Saber que alguien sin un Quirk lograra hacerle frente y ponerlo en aprietos, causó en él una gran excitación. Nadie había logrado ponerlo así, contra las cuerdas y sin darle un respiro. En su interior, esa burbujeante sensación de expectativa se fortaleció, provocándole un hormigueo placentero en su cuerpo y que su corazón latiera a una velocidad impresionante. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaría Midoriya, qué tanto lograba herirlo, qué tanto lo había estudiado.

¡Ah! Saber que lo había analizado y que predijera sus movimientos, sabiendo cómo reaccionar, lo emocionó al grado de sonreír. No supo si su sonrisa había sido como la de Izuku hace unos momentos, pero verlo detenerse y enfurecer, lo hizo reír. Sí, esos ojos infernales vibraban hermosamente, como sus llamas al quemar a un pobre diablo.

—¡¿Por qué te ríes?! ¡¿Me estás menospreciando?! —exclamó con furia el de menor estatura, lanzando sus dagas interminables y asesinas.

Sin responderle, permitiendo que aquel odio guiara al otro, Shoto dio un salto para pasar por encima de Izuku y así correr fuera del departamento. Quería ver una hermosa destrucción. Sus cristales de hielos dispersos, el edificio casi quemado y con las brillantes dagas de Izuku clavadas por aquí y allá. Simplemente perfecto.

Así, Shoto llevó la pelea a lo largo del edificio, con explosiones por aquí y paredes rotas por allá. Gritos fúricos emitidos por Izuku resonaban en el edificio. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasaron peleando, sólo sabe que había sido la mejor experiencia jamás vivida. Y fue ahí cuando lo supo, Izuku era perfecto. Alguien sin un Quirk…

Con su pie derecho, lanzó un camino puntiagudo de hielo hacia Midoriya, logrando atraparlo, inmovilizándolo a mitad de un salto hacia adelante. Conforme se fue acercando a paso lento hacia un inquieto chico de cabellos verdes, pareciéndose a un animal salvaje, sintió nuevamente ese hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo.

—¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré, maldito! —gritaba a todo pulmón Midoriya.

Shoto dejó de sentir aprehensión ante esa aura asesina y, sin embargo, se permitió ser abrazado por ella, aceptándola. El rostro de Izuku presentaba ligeros hematomas y unos cuantos raspones, pero eso parecía importarle menos. Shoto quedó frente a frente ante un suspendido chico de cabellos verdes, con las manos y piernas inmóviles en la posición que había tomado al momento de saltar.

—Eres fuerte —habló impasible Shoto, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Es la primera vez que alguien me da una buena pelea —confesó, notando la expresión confundida del otro quien tenía la respiración agitada, así como la suya—. Me divertí.

—Vete al infierno —replicó entre dientes, Izuku—. No seré tu juguete...

—¿Cuándo dije que lo serías? —inquirió Shoto, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado—. Te veo como un digno rival, a pesar de no poseer un Quirk, Midoriya. Eso es todo.

El aludido pareció quedarse sin comentarios mordaces pues no replicó, sino que siguió observándolo inquisitivo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Shoto enarcó una ceja ante tal pregunta. Algo en su interior le desagradó que dijera aquello.

—¿Qué quiero de ti? Nada.

Izuku se veía más tranquilo, como si todo aquel odio y aura asesina hubiesen menguado…

—¿Por qué…?

—Recuerdos —interrumpió—. Estar encerrado sin hacer nada…

—Ya veo.

Shoto empezó a hilar todo: Izuku no posee un Quirk, al parecer sufrió de un suceso traumático que se detona cuando está sin hacer nada y por lo que dijo en un inicio, se debía a All Might. Entonces, si se desataba su odio y sed de sangre, buscaba a personas con Quirks fuertes para satisfacer un poco ese lado asesino, además de sentir una fascinación por la sangre (se percató cuando fue herido en su pierna). Sin poderlo evitar, Shoto se imaginó que estaba tratando de controlar a una pequeña fiera salvaje. Interesante.

—Al parecer, no podemos seguir ocultándonos aquí —comentó mientras echaba una mirada al edificio que estaba a punto del colapso—. Me sorprende que haya resultado así. —Izuku le respondió que la mayoría de los daños corrían por cuenta de su estúpido Quirk. Y tenía razón. Sorprendentemente, el chico parecía más comunicativo que en otras ocasiones y pensó que quizás se debía a que ya se encontraba más relajado tras haber sacado parte de su frustración—. Hagamos un trato —expresó Shoto con tono severo y mirando fijamente aquellos jades vivaces—, hasta que All for One se comunique con nosotros, evita asesinarme. Nos necesitamos para cumplir con nuestros objetivos. Yo quiero asesinar al hijo de puta de Enji y tú quieres acabar con All Might. —El chico endureció su rostro. Bingo, mencionarlo era el detonante—. Así que, cada que quieras vengarte, pelea contra mí.

—¿Y dices que evite asesinarte? —dijo con burla e incredulidad Izuku.

Shoto sonrió y eso dejó sorprendido al otro.

—Me das asco…

**~*[2 MESES DESPUÉS]*~**

Izuku se odiaba, se daba asco.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

—¡Ah!

Shoto arremetía contra él con fuerza en su interior, golpeando su próstata constantemente y sin misericordia. A Izuku le dolía cuando adentraba todo su pene, como si quisiera que sus testículos también entraran. Sin embargo, la adrenalina, el placer y el dolor no lo dejaban pensar adecuadamente. Deseaba tener sus manos libres para por darle un golpe en el rostro a ese tipo repugnante, pero el otro había sido listo y había colocado hielo en sus muñecas juntas cuando lo derribó en medio de sus habituales peleas. Los ojos de distinto color lo miraban con fascinación, con excitación y lo engullían entero. Por alguna razón eso le gustaba, le hacía sentir poderoso. No sabe cuándo comenzó esto. Pero un día, a mitad de una de sus peleas, Shoto había logrado robarle un beso, luego de haber inmovilizado sus manos al tomarlas con fuerza de las muñecas. Midoriya recuerda haberlo mordido hasta hacer sangrar su labio inferior, sin embargo, eso pareció gustarle e Izuku no pudo evitar gemir al ver la sangre derramarse y formar hilos que caían de la barbilla ajena. Probó la sangre de Shoto aquella ocasión y deseó beber más, verlo teñido de rojo, repleto de heridas…

—Mira nada más cómo me engulles entero, Izuku —susurró Shoto cerca de su oreja, sintiendo su aliento cálido—. Tan perfecto…

—¡Ah! ¡Ca-cállate!

Pronto una de las callosas manos de Shoto se colocó sobre su boca, impidiéndole emitir cualquier sonido. Los gemidos se atoraron en su garganta y las estocadas se volvieron más intensas, provocando que unas cuantas lágrimas escaparan de sus hermosos ojos con un ceño eternamente fruncido.

Su espalda estaba contra el frío suelo de concreto de aquel almacén abandonado que había vuelto su área de pelea. Unas cuantas piedrecillas que pudieron salir disparadas tras los ataques de las llamas de Shoto a cada embestida éstas se enterraban y arañaban sin piedad su piel. Los dedos del más alto se enterraban en su cadera, dejando marcas que le durarían días.

Ese hijo de perra sabía cómo hacer que se retorciera debajo de él. Lo odiaba, odiaba desear que esas manos con temperaturas diferentes lo tocaran, lo acariciaran con descaro y lo marcaran. La sensación vibrante de que Shoto pudiera activar su Quirk y provocarle una quemadura ya sea por el calor o el frío excesivo, lo llevaban a un lugar que nunca había conocido.

Los dedos de sus manos ya no los sentía, sus muñecas ardían y la sensación de congelamiento provocaban espasmos en su cuerpo. Su pene erguido, goteante y que chocaba con su abdomen y el contrario cada que recibía una embestida, se sentía explotar en cualquier momento. Shoto retiró la mano que estaba cubriendo su boca, permitiéndole respirar adecuadamente y dejar escapar esos gemidos que odiaba emitir. La mano que Shoto había usado para acallarlo había sido la izquierda y justamente esa la llevó hasta sus muñecas para comenzar a derretir el hielo, otorgándole una sensación escalofriante por el cambio de temperatura. Cuando el hielo se volvió agua, la mano aún caliente del otro sostuvo sus muñecas lastimadas, causándole más dolor.

—Te-te odio… ¡Agh!

Shoto sonrió ante eso y siguió embistiéndolo hasta verlo tener su orgasmo y manchar su piel blanca y llena de cicatrices de su torso, incentivándolo a seguir penetrando aquel ano que, curiosamente, no había sido profanado por nadie antes de él. Recuerda vívidamente cómo fue qué tomo a Izuku la primera vez y, aunque le causó dolor y que le mirara con furia, ambos tuvieron el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.

—¡Agh! ¡Imbécil, ah!

Sí, sabía que después del orgasmo venían las quejas por el dolor de la fricción de su pene en su ano, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan cálido estar en su interior que parecía una droga.

—Termina de una vez… ¡Ah!

Aunque lo negara repetidamente, Izuku disfrutaba del dolor. Shoto se percató en varias ocasiones que estuvieron peleando. Además de la sangre, el dolor parecía excitarlo. Era tan perfecto.

—¡Ngh! —gruñó Shoto adentrándose por completo y llenando el interior de Izuku con su semen. Su frente perlada en sudor se enterró en el delicado cuello del otro que había ahogado un quejido y se había arqueado ligeramente.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus ropas a medio quitar estaban sucias, desgarradas y algo chamuscadas, el aire entre ellos delataba que habían tenido sexo… como últimamente lo hacían. El agarre en las muñecas de Midoriya se aligeró y eso le permitió mover sus brazos y desentumirlos. Shoto se irguió luego de recobrar un poco el aliento y salió del interior de Izuku, dejando que un poco de semen escurriera de aquella entrada enrojecida y algo maltratada.

—Ugh… que asco —dijo Izuku tan pronto sintió el líquido salir.

Shoto soltó una risilla ya acostumbrado a sus comentarios. Llevaban ocho meses de conocerse, raro sería no caer en cuenta que el más pequeño era así. Ambos se acomodaron lo mejor posible las ropas, Shoto recibió golpes a cada tanto por parte de Izuku y tuvo que esquivar sus dagas que volaban cerca de su rostro constantemente. Caminaron por un callejón hasta llegar al edificio donde se estaban alojando. Al entrar se encontraron con Kurogiri inspeccionando el lugar, claramente esperándolos.

—Al fin llegan —comentó tan pronto cruzaron la puerta.

—All for One nos manda a llamar, ¿cierto?

Kurogiri asintió, observándolos detenidamente. Si pudiera hacerlo, estaría sonrojado al saber que esos dos habían tenido sexo en quien sabe dónde. Claramente estaba sorprendido que ambos llegaran a tal situación siendo que Midoriya expresó su repudio a todos incluyendo a Shoto. Pero, pensándolo bien, era algo bueno, así las misiones no serían tan tensas y pesadas como antes. O eso quería creer.

—¿Dónde? —inquirió indiferente Shoto, viéndolo atento y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

—Los llevaré ahí. Estoy reuniendo a todos… eh…

—En una hora nos vamos —anunció Midoriya quien fue a la habitación por ropa limpia y una toalla para encerrarse en el baño y darse una ducha. Debía limpiarse y sacar el semen del estúpido de Shoto.

Cuando se escuchó la regadera activarse, Kurogiri salió de su estupefacción.

—Será mejor que esperes sentado, Kurogiri —sugirió Shoto quien se quitaba su chaqueta desgarrada y algo chamuscada.

Kurogiri quería preguntar, tenía curiosidad, mas no sabía si estaba bien hacerlo. Tanto Midoriya como Shoto eran temidos en la Liga, por lo que muchos se andaban con cuidado con ellos. La lista de sus crímenes era suficiente para mantener a raya a los nuevos integrantes. Todos sabían de su mala relación, no obstante, si ellos ahora estaban _juntos_ eso podía ser doblemente peligroso, ahora que lo pensaba.

—Lobo…

—No digas nada, a menos que quieras desaparecer. —Shoto en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada, caminando hacia la habitación para tomar sus ropas y toalla, esperando a que saliera el otro.

El silencio reinó entre ellos hasta que Izuku salió ya vestido y lanzándole un puñetazo a Shoto quien lo esquivó sin problemas.

—Tremendo imbécil, te he dicho que no eyacules adentro. Es un fastidio tener que limpiar tu porquería. —Midoriya claramente se veía enfadado, pero la reacción de Shoto descolocó a Kurogiri. Lo vio sonreír divertido y robarle un beso, causando que el otro correspondiera después de _ponerse difícil_. Kurogiri ahora estaría completamente rojo… si pudiera.

—Quéjate lo que quieras, pero sabes que no te haré caso. —Shoto se alejó y se adentró al baño.

—Te mataré…

Kurogiri no supo cómo reaccionar y nunca lo sabría.

**~*[10 MESES DESPUÉS]*~**

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, se le concedió su mayor deseo: vengarse de Enji. Había planeado, junto con Izuku, la forma de acorralar a Endeavor y de hacerlo presenciar la muerte de quien era su segunda esposa y su _nuevo_ hijo. Shoto se infiltró en aquella mansión al estilo tradicional —casi igual a la que había habitado de niño—, recorrió el lugar con sigilo, admirando la decoración y habitaciones. Reconoció la habitación principal y, después de inspeccionarla, se sentó en la cama percibiendo el delicado perfume de la pobre mujer que, al parecer, tenía el Quirk de Agua. En vista de que, Enji, no pudo encontrar a una mujer como Rei, se fue por algo más _moldeable_. Patético.

Cuando regresó a la sala, Shoto vio que habían llegado la mujer —de cabellos lilas y usando un vestido floral largo— y el niño de unos ocho años (según recuerda lo que le había dicho Izuku). El niño tenía los brazos vendados y gasas en sus mejillas. A la luz del sol, sus cabellos se veían de colores lila y rojo; ambos combinados a la perfección. Sus ojos aguamarina lo miraron asustado y eso le hizo sonreír ligeramente.

—¿Q-quién eres? —inquirió temerosa la mujer, ocultando a su hijo atrás de ella.

Por breves instantes, sintió pena por lo que ocurriría a continuación, así que decidió responder a sus dudas antes de seguir.

—Shoto. Shoto Todoroki. —Ante su respuesta la mujer abrió un poco más sus bellos ojos carmesí.

—¿To-todoroki? —preguntó incrédula la mujer retrocediendo poco a poco, siendo un escudo para su hijo.

—Sí, lamentablemente. Soy hijo de Enji y Rei Todoroki.

La mujer pareció no creerle por la mueca que hizo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Shoto la observó por breves instantes notando esa protección maternal que se le hizo familiar. Tristemente, acabaría con ella y con el niño.

—Venganza. —Sin más, Shoto se recargó en la pared más cercana de la estancia. La mujer quiso retroceder lo suficiente para llegar a la puerta corrediza que había sus espaldas y huir, sin embargo, Izuku apareció y lanzó sus dagas hacia la mujer, evitando herirla; después de todo, no quería interferir tanto en esto.

—Ah-ah-ah, nada de huir —dijo con burla y mirada amenazante.

—¿Terminaste de recorrer, Izu? —inquirió Shoto apacible y con tono suave. El aludido le miró de reojo y con una sonrisa seductora se acercó a él para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y así besarlo profundamente. No importó que las víctimas presenciaran tal acto, después de todo, pronto serían aniquilados. Cuando rompieron el beso, la mujer tuvo el atrevimiento de hacer uso de su poder, buscando que su hijo lograra escapar y quizás ella también.

Con su delgado brazo lanzó un torbellino de agua que iba directo a Izuku, quien le estaba dando la espalda. No obstante, el joven ni se inmutó porque había algo de lo que estaba seguro: Shoto lo protegería a como diera lugar. Sinceramente, en un inicio detestaba ese actuar del heterocromático, mas después lo encontró como una carta a su favor. Shoto podía ser de gran utilidad cuando entraba en su modo protector y posesivo. Izuku luego se encargaría de darle una mamada como recompensa.

Y tal como lo predijo, Shoto al ver que el torbellino se acercaba a Izuku, la ira lo invadió y con su zurda alzada, lanzó una llamarada potente que evaporizó al torbellino, quemando el brazo, rostro, cabello y ropas de la pobre mujer. Sus gritos deleitaron a Izuku, horrorizaron al inmóvil pequeño y satisficieron a Shoto. Midoriya estaba feliz porque, además de excitarse al ver sangre o sentir dolor, hace tiempo se dio cuenta que ver la piel quemada era cautivador. Así que se divirtió y le pidió a Shoto que la quemara más para él. Obviamente, era complacido y eso lo excitaba aún más. El niño había sido inmovilizado con hielo y presenciaba la tortura de su madre, derramando lágrimas amargas y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sus llamas salieran, pero… seguía teniendo problemas en controlar su poder, por lo que cada vez que hacía uso del poder de su padre, terminaba herido.

Sus ojos inocentes presenciaron cómo esos dos extraños tenían sexo, luego de haber torturado a su madre sin compasión. Ella era una mujer buena, que lo amaba y cuidaba, ¿por qué la lastimaron tanto?

¿Por qué?

Cuando Enji llegó a su casa, se topó con aquel crío que creyó estaba muerto. Shoto había crecido tanto que poseía la misma estatura que él. A su lado, había un joven de cabellos verdes y con un aura asesina demasiado abrumadora. Enji creyó que su mujer e hijo estaban a salvo, pero grande fue su equivocación cuando Shoto lo llevó al patio trasero y le mostró que se había "divertido con ellos". Quemaduras graves, cortes por todos lados… Enfureció.

Izuku presenció la gran pelea entre Endeavor y Shoto, el Lobo de Hielo y Fuego. Cada ataque, cada golpe, cada herida calentaban a Midoriya, quien suspiraba al ver al más alto destrozando a un héroe. Y no cualquiera, sino que al segundo mejor héroe de Japón. Los vio lanzarse llamaradas mutuamente, Shoto haciendo uso del perfecto control de su Quirk al punto de lograr atravesar el abdomen de Enji con sus púas de hielo. El rostro del de cabellos bicolor había adquirido esa sonrisa de satisfacción y locura que divertía a Izuku. Endeavor escupió tanta sangre que casi corre para terminar de hacerlo sangrar, pero había acordado con el otro que no interferiría en su venganza. Tuvo que contenerse.

Shoto no perdió el tiempo y siguió lanzando puntas de hielo con su derecha, deleitándose con cada quejido de ese bastardo. Tantos años lo deseó que no se imaginó que se sentiría así de bien. Con respiración agitada, el corazón latiendo frenético, Shoto se acercó a un malherido Enji, lo inmovilizó con su hielo y lo colocó verticalmente para que presenciara la muerte de su mujer e hijo (de quienes ni se molestó en aprenderse sus nombres).

—Por tantos años deseé esto —habló Shoto, casi sin aliento—. No sabes cuánto lo estoy disfrutando. —Con su derecha disparó una lanza de hielo que perforó su antebrazo derecho.

—Eres una basura, Shoto —dijo entrecortado Enji, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecerse debido al frío al que estaba siendo sometido—. Debí buscarte y matarte con mis propias manos.

—Pero no lo hiciste —replicó arrogante Shoto—. Fue una mala decisión. —Disparó otra lanza de hielo, perforando el bíceps izquierdo—. Estabas tan ocupado buscando una sustituta de mi madre que olvidaste que tu "sucesor" estaba con vida. Qué idiota de tu parte. —Disparó una lanza más, perforando ahora el muslo derecho. El hielo había adquirido el característico color rojo de la sangre. Tan hermoso—. Es por eso que he venido a cobrártelas todas, _padre_.

La mirada furiosa de Shoto, estremecieron a un excitado Izuku. El más alto, alzó su brazo izquierdo apuntando a la construcción. Sin decir más, lanzó una llamarada tan grande que Izuku se sorprendió por su extensión. La casa ardió, el fuego se fue propagando hasta que cubrió todo. El olor de la madera quemada, del papel y escuchar una que otra explosión, retumbaron en la cabeza de Enji. Todo lo que le había costado tener… le estaba siendo arrebatado por su propio hijo.

—Y ahora… —Shoto hizo un gesto de mano a Midoriya para que éste acercara a la mujer y al niño inconscientes, colocándolos frente a Enji—. ¿Me pregunto con quién debería empezar?

—¡Déjalos, Shoto! ¡El asunto es entre tú y yo! —exclamó desesperado Enji. Shoto sonrió cínico.

Con su fuego, quemó a la mujer, quien despertó de su inconsciencia y siguió retorciéndose hasta que murió calcinada. El rostro de Enji fue todo un poema. El olor de la piel y carne quemada llegó a las fosas nasales de Shoto, quien lo inhaló como si fuera la mejor fragancia jamás hecha.

—Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, les estoy haciendo un favor. —La mano de Shoto se movió peligrosamente a la cabeza del niño—. No has cambiado, así que supongo que seguiste siendo un hijo de puta con ellos. Con él más que nada. —Con delicadeza acarició los suaves cabellos del infante, provocando que Enji tragara duro. ¿Dónde estaban esos ojos arrogantes y avaros del _gran_ Endeavor? Sí, así se siente perderlo todo… o saber que estás a punto de perderlo.

—¡Tú…! ¡Argh! —Shoto volvió a herirlo, esta vez perforando su otro muslo.

—Cállate.

Y sin más, quemó al infante.

Enji quedó estupefacto al ver los cuerpos ennegrecidos e irreconocibles de su hijo y mujer. Shoto reanudó su tortura, perforando el cuerpo de Endeavor y generando más hielo conforme éste se iba derritiendo por un Enji fuera de sí que emitía oleadas de calor. Izuku admiraba todo desde la lejanía, observando uno de los mejores cuadros de arte jamás vistos. Era en esos momentos donde Izuku aceptaba que sentía algo por ese chico de cabellos bicolor y ojos desiguales. A pesar de decirse que Shoto no era más que una herramienta, había ocasiones en las que buscaba su atención, buscaba sus caricias, buscaba su boca, buscaba esa locura similar a la suya, buscaba sus brazos que se aferraban a él, buscaba su mirada y buscaba que fuera suyo.

—¡Agh!

Shoto arremetió los golpes y ataques con mayor fuerza, sacando todo ese odio guardado por años. Desfiguró el rostro de Enji, arrancó una de sus extremidades y lo apuñaló tantas veces hasta que decidió que era el momento para terminar con todo. Con su derecha sobre el pecho ensangrentado de Enji, comenzó a congelarlo, escuchando el crujir de tejidos, huesos y músculos. Cuando finalmente lo congeló, con un fuerte golpe, rompió el hielo. Había hecho de Endeavor, pedazos de carne congelada.

Shoto en verdad sabía cómo era el arte de matar.

Y eso era excitante.

Izuku esperó hasta que Shoto se calmara para acercársele. La mansión seguía ardiendo al fondo. La venganza se había cumplido y ahora el más alto debía ayudarlo con su plan.

—Lo hiciste, Shoto —murmuró Izuku con voz aterciopelada, acariciando la espalda ajena y admirando el cuerpo destazado de quien alguna vez fue el segundo mejor héroe de Japón—. Le diste su merecido a este hijo de puta.

El más alto no respondió enseguida, sino que, en un movimiento rápido, lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó con desespero y pasión. La adrenalina recorría sus venas y eso lo hacía deseoso de tener una noche de sexo rudo con ese chico de cabellos verdes. Quería sentir su piel marcada, su calidez envolviéndolo y engulléndolo entero. Necesitaba ver su rostro contraído en placer y dolor, necesitaba de Izuku Midoriya.

—Ahora es tu turno, Izu —susurró jadeante cuando rompieron el beso. Esos hermosos ojos infernales lo miraron complacido y Shoto no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Eso quería escuchar.

Ambos se sonrieron ampliamente, entremezclando su locura, su sed de sangre y su pasión enferma.

Dejarían cicatrices en el mundo y disfrutarían hacerlo.

* * *

**Y Ali se enloqueció y escribió este One-shot tan... peculiar xD**

**Espero les haya gustado porque fueron un total de 20 páginas :'D Disculpen ese lemon, hace tiempo que no escribía uno propio jejeje **

**En lo personal estoy satisfecha OwO Me alegra haber sacado esta espinita de fic, además de ser mi primer fic de esta pareja y en este fandom de BNHA :3**

**Gracias por leer ~**

**Cuídense~**

**AliPon fuera~*~***


End file.
